


Thirsty

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The power of the kiss, especially coming from an Weasley.Ship: Ron & Hermione





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Dedicated to my friend harrysmom.

Happy Birthday, A :D

 

* * *

"Come on, just one more kiss, love."  
"Ron, I have to go."  
  
 _Silence_  
 _Long and wet kisses resounded in Ron´s bedroom._  
 _Gasps_  
 _A soft crack sounded from his bed._  
  
Hermione winked at Ron while she dressed again in her nightgown. "Have a good night, love."  
  
Then she Disapparated to her bedroom in the Burrow. She leaned in against the wall, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down.  
  
 _Merlin, he never ceases to make my head spin and my body melt when he touches me.  
Mrs. Weasley can´t ever know about my visits to his room. _  
  
Hermione and Ron had been dating for one year, and each day was very exciting to her. Since hunting Horcruxes, defeating Voldemort, having Ron save her life and then snog her senseless under the tree behind the house, everything was a myriad of emotions in Hermione´s mind and body.  
  
  
She remembered a Chinese proverb her grandmother always said when she was a little girl:  
  
 _Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases._  
  
The meaning of those words were more clear to her than when she was ten. Her thirst for Ron´s kisses was increasing, as was her thirst to feel the heat of his body against hers and hear his growls when they made love as well.  
  
 _Too risky, especially spending two weeks at his parents' house. But it’s one of the sexiest sounds made by him that I've ever heard._  
  
Hermione lay down on her bed and pulled the sheet to her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes for another dreamy night about her unceasing water fountain.  
And thanked Merlin for the creation of Silencing Charms.  
  


~Spider  
  



End file.
